Valentine's at Twilight
by Zero Devastator
Summary: Blaze's day has come! Valentine's Day 2015! What will he give his friends, and lets not forget his girlfriend Twilight Sparkle, for Valentine's Day? (First attempt at a one-shot)


**NOTE: LIKE IN AN APPLE FAMILY CHRISTMAS, THIS MIGHT CONTAIN CLUES OR WHATEVER IN FUTURE CHAPTERS OF TWILIGHT'S FLAME!**

 **Also, I do not own MLP!**

He looked at his iPhone, mainly looking at the time, "9:00 AM" it read, and then the bell ringed, it was time to head over to second period, math. Blaze was kind of good at math, but sometimes it gotten confusing and hard to do, he grabbed his backpack that he'd gotten from his parents for Valentine's Day, a Star Wars backpack, it had a Phase II clone trooper helmet, and above the helmet was "501st Legion", and below the helmet was the Republic logo, Blaze went over to Adam, who was texting, Blaze knew that person he was texting had to be Vinyl Scratch, who was Adams girlfriend, Blaze tapped Adam on his head, and Adam looked up, "Sup dude?" Adam said, Adam raised his hand and Blaze high fived Adam. "So, where's everybody else?" Blaze asked, Adam turned off his phone and put it into his pocket, and looked at Blaze, "Well Drew's going over to Granny Smith to talk about for what he called an "Ultra plan", Comet, I'm sure, is making out with Dash at the gym somewhere, and Chase is-" suddenly, Chase ran over to Blaze and Adam, "Right here." Adam finished. "Guys, I did it!" Chase said, smiling but also catching his breath, "What?" Blaze and Adam said in unison, "I put roses in Rarity's locker." Chase said, "How many?" Blaze said. Then, there was a scream and everybody looked at a massive pile of roses, and a white hand stuck out from the pile, "That many." Chase said, "Now watch and learn." Chase then ran over to the pile of roses, "Oh baby." Chase said, then everybody started to walk again, "I can't believe he did that." Blaze said, "Me to." Adam said, "So, what are you doing for Vinyl." Blaze asked, "Well, you know the auditorium that was built during Christmas Break?" Adam asked, "Yeah why?" Blaze asked, suddenly, the intercom went off and Celestia's voice came through, "All teachers of every grade, please bring your classes to the gym please." Celestia said, then every student made their way towards the gym, "You'll find out." Adam said, and they made their way to the gym.

The gym was strangely crowded when every grade got there, teachers sat with the students to calm them down, after a few minutes, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna arrived, accompanied by a man with silver hair and goldish gray skin, the man was also wearing a black jacket, along with a dark blue vest and a black tie. Blaze tapped Chase on the shoulder, "Who's that?" Blaze asked, pointing at the man, "That's superintendent Platinum." Chase said, then, Celestia silenced the crowd of students, "Good morning everybody and happy Valentine's Day, Mr. Platinum would like to speak to everyone of you." Celestia said, and Platinum came to the microphone, "Like Celestia said, good morning and happy Valentine's Day, now I'm here to speak to everybody about today... Me and the staff have decided, that due to the seemingly unlimited amount of bits that CHS has received from the dances and events from last year, we will hold a Valentine's Day event while all of you are here at school... Although Valentine's Day is not until Sunday, many of you are considering this Valentine's Day due to today being Friday, since you guys will have a chance to see that special someone or crush, but anyways, back on topic... Today, you students will not have to do any work for the rest of the day today, also, we will be holding a music show in the school's auditorium, if your band wants to participate in this show, go to either Vice Principal Luna's office or Principal Celestia's office, also, instead of eating at the cafeteria today, you guys will be eating in any classroom today, if you guys need to know your girlfriends, boyfriends, or crushes room number, go to Celestia or Luna, that's all I want to say, all grades may dismiss and head to their second period class." He said.

Blaze walked out of the cafeteria, heading towards the music room where Twilight, Applejack, and her friends was. Chase followed, so did Comet and Drew, but Adam wasn't

Blaze, Chase, Comet, and Drew walked down the hallway after lunch, they were making their way towards the office to sign in for the show, "I cant believe Adam didn't want to participate." Chase said, breaking the silence in the hallway. "He just wants to do something special for Vinyl, no reason to be pissed off at him." Drew said, "Shut up Drew, you're gonna get us in trouble!" Comet whispered. "Actually, there's a big reason to be mad at him, he didn't want to help us, even though we have covered this for several days, and it was about romance!" Chase said, "Maybe he just wants to sing something special for her alone." Blaze said, "Maybe you're right, but we have practiced for days!" Chase said. "Just calm down guys..." Blaze started, "We're in this together, with or without Adam we're still a team, now shut up we're approaching Celestia's office." he added, opening the office door, Celestia looked up from her papers, "Ah, hello Blaze, or should I say "Guys", are you here to sign up for the show?" Celestia said, "Yes we are." Blaze said, "Ok..." Celestia said, reaching for a paper, "Sign right here." she said, Blaze and the others signed their names on the paper, and handed it back to Celestia, "Thanks and I hope you guys do well!" she said, "Thanks!" Blaze said, and they left the office.

Adam finished up his song that he covered, and walked off the stage, backstage, Blaze and the others were adjusting the wireless mics on their ears, Adam came in and looked at them, "Good luck guys." he said, and left. "Thanks." Blaze said, "And now the Trailblazers!" the announcer said, Blaze and the others went on the stage, and Blaze started to speak, "Today we will be doing a cover for a song today called "I want it that way" by the Backstreet Boys!" and the crowd cheered.

Later on, the song was over, and everybody cheered, mostly all the girls of every grade went wild, cheering and clapping their hands, "We love you Blaze!" two girls screamed in unison, Blaze turned and, unfortunately, saw Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, having on matching T-shirts that said: I Heart Blaze Plasma!

 _Oh God!_

Blaze just looked at the shirts and walked away, quickly. At the backstage, Twilight hugged and kissed Blaze on the lips, "You did good Blaze!" Twilight said, "Were those songs 20% cooler or what?!" Rainbow Dash said, entering the backstage, "YEAH, IT WAS 20,000% AWESOME MEGA SPECTATCULAR COOL COOLER!" Pinkie said. "What should we do now?" Chase asked, then, Blaze got some tickets out of his pocket, "We're going to "Lovers Night!"!" Blaze said, and they cheered. Later on, Twilight was at her 6th period class, she was several seats away from him, she looked over to him and smiled, " _I love you Blaze_ " She thought.

 **OK, I guess that was my first attempt at a one-shot, and I hoped you all enjoyed it! For those who do not know was Lovers Night is, it is an event that takes place at Sugercube Corner, the first appearance of Lovers Night was in The Blaze of Sunset, but if you guys want to see the sequel of this, you're unfortunately gonna have to wait until I come across it in Twilight's Flame, anyways, peace!**


End file.
